Prom Stories
by Velosarahptor
Summary: It's the day after prom, and Quinn and Logan realize no one was there to see their confession. Canon couples, mostly Quogan, oneshot.


**Prom Stories**

A one shot by Grey Eyed

Prom. The students of PCA think of many different things. So many different big events happened, and the crew needs to talk about it.

Everyone crowded around the lounge, everyone but Quinn.

"Where's Quinn?" Logan asked, finally not being able to take his girlfriend's absence much longer.

"Why do you care?" Lola asked eyeing him suspiciously. He stopped to think about his and Quinn's confession last night. Michael was showing Mark his car, Vince and Lola were lost in the woods with Firewire and his nerd crew, Zoey didn't go, and Chase was coming home from England. That means no one heard his confession, and no one had contacted anyone from the outside world yet.

He laughed to himself, and everyone shared a glance. Quinn walked in, and walked up to Logan.

"Hey," she greeted, trying to hug him, but he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"None of them were there last night…" he explained, and she absolutely lost it. Her giggles filled the empty lounge echoing off the walls eerily. In fact, she was guffawing so hysterically she fell to the ground.

"What's so funny?" Zoey asked, from her spot next to Chase. Logan helped her up, and they shared a glance.

"So none of them…" Quinn began.

"Nope, they were…"Logan finished.

"Oh yeah…Now I remember…"

"Michael's car…"

"Zoey and Chase…"

"And Lola and Vince were…"

"Lost in the woods, yeah!" Everyone looked at them, they never noticed the two finishing each other's sentences before. Quinn bit her lip, trying to hold back giggles.

"What am I missing here?" Chase asked. "I must've been gone longer than I thought…" he trailed off, and Lola piped up.

"No one else knew either!" she yelled, exasperated. The five friends looked expectantly at Quinn and Logan, waiting for them to explain their eccentric behavior.

"Well…" Quinn began.

"You see…" Logan followed.

"Logan and I…"

"Me and Quinn…"

"We're kinda…"  
"Sorta…" After a final shared glance, they blurted out their most well kept secret.

"Dating," they both announced. After three exceedingly awkward seconds, everyone began laughing.

"Nice try, guys. You already pulled this on me. Remember, my surprise party?" Michael said, between laughs.

"You never had a surprise party," Quinn pointed out. Everyone but Michael stopped laughing, it took him a few more seconds to realize his stupidity.

"You guys remember that one night…" Logan initiated.

"At Vaccaro…"

"With the soufflé…"

"And the five lobsters…"  
"And CoCo…"

"And the creepy lollipop man woman…" Everyone but Chase nodded having recognized that day.

"What?" the bushy haired boy asked.

"Fine, we'll give you the long version!" Logan huffed, and looked at his love with a sigh.

"So, after dancing in janitor's closets…" Quinn explained.

"And picnics near shark infested waters…"

"And 'studying'…"

"Quinn wanted a real date."  
"So he took me to Vaccaro…"

"And we ordered five lobsters…"

"Just because we could." Chase nodded intently, an intense look of thought on his face.

"But then Zoey and James came…"  
"And Logan hid under a table…" The long version was boring everyone that was there, and though cute, the finishing each other's sentences thingy was getting old.

"But, they saw me, talking to Michael…"  
"Lying about his soufflé..." Michael stood up with an offended look on his face.

"You weren't at Vaccaro to by me a birthday soufflé?" he scoffed. "You were there with QUINN? This is flump. Flumpier than a rocket pop that is only red and blue." Everybody laughed and shook their heads as the couple finished their story.

"Anyway, we ended up ruining Zoey and James' date..." Logan sighed.

"Obviously, they didn't know they were wrecking our first real date…" Quinn said angrily. Zoey's eyes welled up with tears, and Chase wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Yeah, and we didn't even get a romantic makeup date on the volleyball court!"

"Anyways, CoCo's crazy boyfriend Carl was there, with CoCo in disguise…"

"And the girls talked to her in the bathroom."

"Of course, the manager uses the ladies room…"

"Cause he loves the lollipops…"

"And heard everything…"

"So we were kicked out." Lola just stared blankly.

"Ooooh, we were stupid!" she exclaimed. Logan and Quinn just laughed.

"Yeah, kinda, I mean, why would I be at Vaccaro eating five $100 lobsters?" Quinn gasped.

"I'm still trying to digest this…" Chase supplied, and Zoey wiped her eyes.

"Aw! Now you made me feel all sucky. I was so annoyed by you, not realizing it was your first date! I feel terrible, guys!"

"It's okay, really," Logan assured her. "Besides, there is one really good thing that comes out of this…" he pulled Quinn closer and their lips mashed together. The idea of them dating was still just settling in the teen's heads, so the kiss seemed to strike a nerve with everyone, and they looked at each other, and began pelting popcorn at the two. Quinn and Logan smiled against each other's lips, and deepened their kiss. His arms slid down her back and pulled her closer, as she wound her fingers in his blonde curls.

The kiss hit Chase the hardest. His crush on Zoey was still barely more than a crush, and Quinn and Logan, the two people least likely to get together, were right in front of them. When he kissed Zoey, they never kissed quite like that. Even he could tell that the love these two people shared was real. Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese were deeply, madly, unconditionally in love, while Zoey's love for him was just beginning to blossom, more of a like like than a love.

Reluctantly, they broke apart and laughed hysterically upon seeing their friend's faces. Their looks were priceless. Logan plopped down on the couch beside Michael, and pulled Quinn onto his lap. A little giggle escaped her lips, which everyone noted and stored for later use.

"So…when did this happen?" Lola asked, still kind of confused about the whole ordeal. Quinn leaned over and whispered something into Logan's ear. He smiled as she climbed off of his lap and pulled him up off the couch.

"Why don't we act this out for you," Quinn said in a sickly sweet voice. Chase's hand smacked his forehead as he moaned, "Oh, god."

"It'll be good, promise!" Quinn sat upon the coffee table, which would act like that fateful bench, and forced herself to cry (by using an image of Logan and Brooke Margolin from a few years ago). Logan came up and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Quinn," he said.

"Go away, Logan," she replied irritably.

"What's wrong? Have you been crying?" Quinn turned slowly to face him.

"Mark dumped me for Brooke Margolin, happy?"

"Oh yeah, I heard you got dump-broken up with." A look of disgust crept upon her face.

"I don't need this…"  
"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I think Mark's a jerk."

"Yes, I know you don't like him…"

"No, I mean he's a jerk for breaking up with you." Quinn smiled slightly. "So, why are you dressed like that?"

"I was trying to compete with Brooke."

"Well, don't! Your smart, pretty, and even fun to be around." He picked up her glasses from beside her, and slid them gently over her eyes.

"Hey-there's Quinn!" After another smile, they leaned in and kissed. Then, they sprung apart. "Weirdest day ever." Quinn nodded her agreement.

"Awwww!" Lola was bubbling, "Even Vince didn't say anything half as sweet when he asked me out!"

"Yeah, and Chase fell off of a wall, and was pretty much silent," Zoey complained. Logan smirked at his friends, as if to say, hah! I win!

"You did great," Quinn complimented.

"No, you did!" Logan replied flirtatiously.

"You were greater!"

"You were the greaterest!"

"Awww!" They leaned in for another quick kiss.

"So, none of us were there when you announced your love to the world?" Michael asked. Both of them shook their heads. "What happened?"

"Well…I made Logan ask Stacey to prom," Quinn began.

"And Quinn had to take Dustin," Logan continued.

"He took me to prom on his bike, and I pinched a nerve in his arm, causing him to sleep, and walked with Michael and Lisa…"

"I pulled her aside, and promised that we would find some way of sneaking off to be together…"  
"But Stacy wouldn't let go of him all night…"

"And then, she spit in my ear, and swabbed it…"

"An then…"  
"She attacked me, and tried to see if my lips tasted like 'Shinnamon Shticks'…"  
"Which they do…" A disgusted face pulled it's way across their friend's faces.

"HAhahaha! Stacy kissed you?" Michael laughed, and Logan smacked his head.

"And I just kind of snapped and yelled 'I don't wanna kiss you!"

"Dustin and I were playing cards a few feet away, and she said 'Why not? My lipsh are moisht!'"

"And I yelled 'But I love Quinn!'"

"And some jerk laughed and said 'Dude! You love Quinn?"

"I yelled 'Yeah. That's right, I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!"

"And I screamed 'AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE' while Dustin accused me of using him."

"And we just…kissed in front of everyone."

"You're too sweet!" he put a muscular arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Quit flirting! It's creepy!" Lola yelled, throwing a pillow at them.

"Wanna…" Logan suggested.

"At that place," Quinn continued.

"By the bush…"

"With the lilies…"

"Three minutes?"

"One and a half." Logan slowly walked away, accidentally bumping into Chase's chair.

"Um…bye!" he said, running out the door. Quinn gave a nervous laugh and followed him out.

"See ya!"

**Okay so I've seen a lot of these, and it may be similar to others, so I apologize! **

**I do not own Zoey 101!**

**-Grey Eyed**


End file.
